


Better

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything you can do, I can do better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite awhile ago-- I believe back in 2009, perhaps-- and so the writing is a bit outdated. However, I'm in the process of moving a lot of my reader-inserts over here, so this is one that's being transferred. I hope someone enjoys it! <3
> 
> Join me on [my main tumblr](http://traigcucker.tumblr.com) or my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com) if you're ever feeling bored!

**Opening Song- “Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better” by Betty Hutton and Howard Keel**

 

“Anything you can do, Fred Weasley, I bet I can do even better!” You were glaring your boyfriend down balefully, promising to maim him beyond repair if he even said something against that. Fred, however, had never had enough brains to realize when you might hurt him. You placed both hands on your hips, in a very Molly-ish mannerism that even reminded him of his mother. He took a step back, as you glared angrily at him and began taking steps to reach him easier. “You can’t just think that you top me!”

“Really, (Your Name)?” Fred asked, sounding quite amused. “You wanna wager something on that?” He continued to back up, as you advanced on him with your eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. You nearly reached him but, reaching out with your right hand, just barely missed grabbing onto his shirt. He laughed, as if finding this all very amusing, and ran around the side of a table.

“I’ll wager anything!” you fired back, going back to standing in one spot with your hands on your hips. “I bet you anything you want!”

Fred stopped moving around nervously, trying to stay out of your reach, even though you had stopped moving a few moments before. His brown eyes showed that he was a little interested, but also that there was a bright flare there that said he was more than just interested. A bright fire was coming to life there as his eyes roamed over your body, taking in the curve of your waist, your hips, and then back up to waver on your chest for a moment before going to your eyes once more. “I think I might be interested in making this deal.”

You flushed but didn’t back down, instead taking another step forward. “Yeah?” you said and raised your eyes to meet his own, a small smirk tugging at the edges of your soft lips. “All right then.”

“What do you want to bet then?”

You were tempted to say his virginity, but bit your tongue to keep from doing so. “If I win…” You bit your bottom lip and worried it, wondering what to say. You had to think this through quickly, but make sure that you chose the right thing. You wanted to hold this over his head; you had no doubt you would win, after all. Finally, throwing caution to the winds and picking a random thought from your head, you plucked it out into the open. “I want you to do anything I want tonight.” You knew that was hinting something very strongly, something that obviously had Fred quite pleased, but you weren’t sure if you wanted to think on it too long, in fear of finding out what perverted thought Fred had taken that to be.

Fred seemed to consider this, before nodding his head. “No skin off my nose, since you’re not going to win,” he said, grinning wickedly as he walked slowly towards you. He seemed a bit hesitant, wondering if you were going to attempt to strike him again, but when you made no move he walked with more confidence. Suddenly his arms were wrapping around your waist, very nearly picking you up when they clutched you tightly and heaved you against his frame.

His lips were engulfing yours, taking control and slipping his tongue into your mouth, dominating, controlling, possessing. You were trying to think over the heat that was clouding your mind, flowing down your body and centering around one fixed point. His hands slid over your lower back, around to the sides so that he could clutch you and heft you into his arms. Carrying you, your feet dangling helplessly in the air as he did so, he moved towards the bedroom that the two of you shared. Luckily, George and Fred had agreed to split the upper flat into two parts: the one part you and Fred lived in, the other George did with his own girlfriend. Soundproofing it had been your best idea yet, you had to admit now that Fred and yourself were entangled so deeply in each other, not seeming to care who heard.

You moaned, but broke your mouth free of his hold, panting. “What about your side of the, ah!” You cut yourself off, as his mouth latched down onto the curve of your neck, on the right side. “You have to say what you get if you win,” you said softly, arching your back so that you were fit snuggly against him, as he carried you towards your bed and set you down gently. He grinned down at you, still standing, and you had to tilt your head back so your (e/c) eyes met his twinkling pair.

“Why would I?” he asked, as if he thought the question was rather pointless. He clambered onto the bed, pushing you back gently and laying down atop you, rubbing just right so that your thoughts were once more loss in a fuzzy haze. You threw your head back, gasping out loud and pushing your hips upwards, firmly against his. Fred grunted, as his already hardened member pressed into your covered core, making him squirm ever so slightly.

“Did that better, huh?” you managed to pant out, smirking. Fred glanced down into your eyes, his hair messily hanging over the orbs and glinting out at you. He grinned, leaning down so his lips hovered teasingly over your own and made you sigh in aggravation.

“Same here,” he murmured, his lips finally crashing back down atop yours and going back to the fight for dominance that had been taking place mere moments before. Your hands went up, sliding into his tousled red locks and clutching them tightly.

“Fred,” you moaned when he grabbed one of your legs, throwing it around his waist and pushing more fully against you. He smirked and nipped at your bottom lip, taking his mouth away and going for your ear. He suckled on it, taking the lobe and rolling his tongue experimentally over it for a moment. Then he released even that, going down, traveling further to the brink. Your shirt was quickly thrown aside so that he could conquest, claim, mark anything in his sight. His fingers tweaked two rosy buds, his breath wafting over your gleaming skin, your face flushing in pleasure.

His tongue wrapped around one nipple, pulling until it fit snuggly within his warm mouth and then moving ever so slightly to reach the other with his hand. As he lavished attention to your chest, your hands were busying themselves with his own clothing. His shirt was the hardest to get off, since you could barely feel the buttons, let alone get enough sense to figure out how to undo them. Finally throwing it open, Fred shrugged out of it, breaking contact with you for one moment before swooping back in for more.

You praised his pale chest by running your slender fingers over it, tweaking his own nipples and listening as he groaned deep in his throat. He broke away from your globes, going back up so that his lips could meet your own and he could plunder your mouth once more. He bent one knee, placing it to the side of your waist and hefting himself up so he hovered above you. Fingers worked at the knot for the tie at your waist, holding your loose shorts up and making it almost impossible for him to move on. While he was busy with that, your own digits swooped down and trailed down his chest, feeling muscles jump when you ghosted over them. His breath stuttered when you swirled a finger over his belly button (it was so cute, you thought, since he was an outtie). Finally, _finally_ , you reached his own pants, slipping them off easily and throwing them downwards, for him to kick off completely.

He growled, angry that you tied your skirt so tight around your waist, but you were already winning. Your hands were shoved beneath the waistband for his boxers, making him cry out in surprise when your cool hands met his overly warm member. He completely forgot about your shorts, thrusting into your hands and attempting to breathe correctly. The feeling of your skin against his oversensitive arousal was enough for him to lean his head down against your neck, placing his forehead against the side of it and trying to maintain normal breathing patterns. It wasn’t working, you could tell, by how fast the puffing of air blew out against your skin. “Poor Fred,” you murmured, wrapping your fingers around him fully and feeling him thrust helplessly against them. “You feel so hard; is it horribly painful?”

From Fred’s throat came a weird gurgling sound, as if he was choking on his spit and air from the feeling of you stroking him. You glanced at him worriedly, wondering if you really were hurting him, but his eyelids were pressed so tightly shut with pleasure that his face was starting to pale and you could almost count every freckle that dotted over his nose. “Uh!” he gasped out when your thumb rubbed against the head of his member, rolling over it and making him thrust shallowly once more. “(Your Name),” he groaned, and your fingers finally grasped him firmly, beginning to pump. “Oh, oh, uhn!”

Fred sounded so tasty right now, you leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms shakily around your waist and pulling you against him fully. His tongue dipped into your cavern, tasting within and wrapping around your tongue, moving up and down it, much in the same pattern of your fingers pumping him at this very moment. You smiled against his lips, moving faster, going as fast as your untrained hand and fingers would allow.

Suddenly he was pushing you beneath him, turning just right so that he was atop you and his hands were pulling yours away from him. He quickly went back to work on your shorts, sliding them down to your ankles and helping you get them off from there. You were now both bare except the underwear, staring at each other and taking the other in for every little detail upon them. “Beautiful,” he spoke to you, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to your lips before stripping you of your underwear as well. Your hands reached up and tugged on his boxers, so that after he was done with you he went to them next.

Finally, bare completely to each other, Fred leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours. You felt his member brush against your opening, pressing firmer when he put more weight behind it. Muttering a soft sound beneath your breath, you arched your back, giving him a look that clearly said to hurry up, you weren’t up for waiting around all day. Fred grinned cheekily, pulled his hips back, and, with one firm stroke, buried himself to the hilt within you.

You cried out and arched your back, your fingers digging into his upper arms as you clutched them, your eyes screwing closed. Fred was nearly frantic, you’d never seen him freak out so much. If you hadn’t felt a small rippling of pain in your lower regions, you would’ve laughed your head off at the poor redhead. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop-?”

“Fred, really, it’s okay.” You move around a little and suddenly Fred is pressing you tightly back against the bed, scared you’ll hurt yourself further if you keep moving. You glare up at him through your disarrayed (h/c) hair. “Come on, just move!” you whined, twisting your hips so that he slid into further into your tight depths. Fred groaned, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw, a tick mark going off there to show he was restraining himself very harshly.

He began to move slowly, as if scared you were fragile and would break at the smallest movement. You slammed your hips up into his, making him groan again but still struggle to contain himself in hopes of not hurting you further. “Fred, I’m **fine**! Start moving faster or you _won’t_ be!”

Fred’s eyes opened and met yours and, finally, a grin spread out over his lips, making his face practically glow in the dim light. “All right,” he finally agreed, pushing faster, strokes becoming harder, deeper, less restrained. You gasped and arched your back again, fingers going up to clutch his sweat drenched shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss and nearly drowning in it. You gasped when he changed positions, nearly drowning in the pleasure that exploded when he hit a certain spot. He grabbed one of your legs, tossing it over his shoulder and dragging you even closer to him, pressing your body to him wherever you could reach to be able to.

“Come on,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips right by your own, not quite on them, but close enough for the heat to radiate very close. “Scream my name,” he panted against your skin, his voice filled with the desire and pleasure that were battling within his chest. “Say it, scream it out for everyone to hear, for everyone to know you’ll always be mine.”

“Always, Fred Weasley,” you panted, so close to crying that the tears were starting to spring to your eyes. “I will always love you, through death or otherwise, through all the earthly happenings and beyond. Your heart and mine will forever be bound, I’ll never love another.”

Fred smiled so sweetly, so lovingly, that the tears broke free and began to track down your face, allowing him to lean down and kiss them away. That’s when it happened, the built up pleasure broke and washed over you, taking you with it and making you cry out, a bright white flash exploding beneath your closed eyelids and taking your breath away. Fred yelled with you, his body going rigid as a warm liquid filled you to the brink and spilled over a little. You both panted, spent, as he collapsed to your side and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you up against his chest and laying your head down upon it.

“Sleep time,” he murmured happily, his eyes closing, but you glanced up at him.

“I won.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yeah-huh!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“UH-HUH!”

“NUH-UH~”

“You’re so mean to me, Fred.” You pouted, your eyes looking up into his own, and he smiled.

“But you know you love me.”


End file.
